Reverse Falls: Un Verano de Misterios
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: Gideon y Pacífica Pines, ambos cüates, van a Gravity Falls a pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su tío-abuelo Stanford Pines... pero al parecer, los gemelos Gleeful; Mabel y Dipper, harán lo posible para que su verano sea un infierno


Aquí les daré algunos datos antes de que empiecen a leer:

1) Stan en esta historia seguirá siendo el señor misterio, mientras que Bud sera el tío (no abuelo) de Dipper y Mabel.

2) Nuestros personajes aquí tendrán o 14 o 17.

3) Pacífica y Gideon serán hermanos, por lo que serán Pines.

4) La mayoría de los personajes cambian de puesto de trabajo, apellidos

y/o personalidades... y otros seguirán siendo lo que son en la serie original, como en el caso de Stan.

5) Pacífica aquí no sera el símbolo de pino, sino el de estrella fugaz, el cual Gideon encontrara el diario y él sera el símbolo de pino.

6) Eh leído libros en el cual Stanford es el villano, lo cual no sera así. Ya sabrán a quien pongo de villano.

7) Mabel aquí si estará enamorada de Gideon y él no la aceptara, ya que eh leído libros en donde Mabel odia a Gideon y él esta enamorado de ella... aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

8) La canción Youre Gonna Go Far Kid de Nightcore será la intro de la serie, junto con esto:

Reverse Falls

(Canción: Nightcore Youre Gonna Go Far Kid)

Se muestra la imagen del tanque de agua del pueblo, el cual dice Gravity Falls.

La imagen cambia rápidamente,

mostrando a un taxi acelerando rápidamente para dejar ver a 2 adolescentes de 14 años con maletas a su alrededor, Gideon y Pacífica,

quien estos levantan la mirada observando La Cabaña del Misterio,

donde aparece Stan de la nada con ayuda de humo dándoles la bienvenida.

Se muestra la imagen donde Gideon y Pacífica exploran la cabaña,

dirigiéndose una mirada, Pacífica con una sonrisa y Gideon con una cara de confusión.

Se vuelva a cambiar la imagen con rapidez,

mostrando a Pacífica saltando y a Gideon realizando un crucigrama en su cuarto

,con Robbie y Melody arreglando y limpiando los estantes de la cabaña,

a Gideon encontrando el diario 3,

y finalmente en el cuarto junto con su hermana leyendo el libro,

él con una cara emocionada y ella con una sonrisa.

Vuelve a cambiar la imagen,

mostrando en la sala a Stan, Gideon y a Pacifica viendo la tele.

Después se muestra a Pacifica inclinando el cuerpo para poder señalar la tele, realmente emocionada.

Se muestra la imagen de un comercial, mostrando que promocionaba

la entrada a La Tienda de la Telepatía.

La imagen de la T.V. se agranda,

dando indicio de estar en el lugar donde se mostraba.

En la escena se muestra a Stan, Gideon, Robbie, Pacífica y Melody entrando a la tienda.

La imagen cambia, mostrando

a los 5 sentados por orden alfabético en una fila.

Las luces se apagan y la imagen cambia mostrando a unos reflectores a punto de encender.

Cuando estos ya están encendidos la imagen vuelve a cambiar,

mostrando un telón celeste con toques plateados y negros.

La imagen se aproxima al telón, quien este se abre dejando ver a 2 adolescentes de espaldas, hombre y mujer, de 14 años y cabello castaño.

El hombre tiene una capa negra y la mujer usa un leotardo del mismo color.

La imagen se aproxima a los rostros de los castaños,

quienes estos se voltean descubriendo así que son Mabel y Dipper Gleeful.

La imagen muestra a los gemelos realizando trucos de magia,

mientras que Pacifica y Melody están con caras de emocionadas,

Stan con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto de desagrado,

y Gideon y Robbie simplemente con una sonrisa.

La imagen cambia, mostrando la entrada de la carpa

y como los 5 salían de ahí al igual que todo el publico que estuvo presente,

platicando entre ellos.

La escena muestra desde un punto donde se puede observar a los hermanos Pines salir de ahí, mientras que al mismo tiempo se muestra a Mabel observándolos detrás de un auto,

a Gideon para ser más específicos.

A continuación se muestra la mansión Gleeful,

Con una vista de abajo a arriba señalando a una ventana,

donde se ve a Mabel sentada en un sillón observando su Perapod.

Se muestra ahora a Mabel de perfil, pero ahora de vista enfrente y dentro de la habitación.

Se muestra el rostro de la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que en el fondo se ve a un triangulo azul apareciendo con lentitud en una esquina, encadenado al suelo y sollozando.

La imagen cambia, ahora mostrando la pantalla del Perapod de Mabel,

que era una foto de Gideon,

donde esta sonriendo a la cámara tímido y nervioso, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón,

y de fondo se ve La Cabaña del Misterio.

La fotografía se agranda, dejando ver a Gideon en la misma posición solo que en tiempo real, para después aproximarse de sorpresa Pacífica del lado izquierdo, para hacer una cara graciosa

quien Gideon la rodea con el brazo izquierdo para hacerlo unos "orejas de conejo" con sus dedos por detrás de su cabeza.

Luego se muestra como detras de ellos aparece un Golem de tierra,

quienes estos se voltean, Gideon sacando su diario de entre sus ropas y Pacifica sacando su confiable arco de metal, para después aparecer Robbie (con una hacha), Melody (con un bate de béisbol) y Stan (con unos nudillos de oro en cada mano), listos para pelear, y empiezan a correr hacia adelante.

Rapidente se muestran escenas de Gideon recitando un conjuro desde su diario, que a su lado aparece su nombre.

A Pacífica apuntando con su arco a un montón de gnomos mientras corre, también mostrando su nombre a su lado al ritmo del que avanza.

A Robbie utilizando su hacha con un árbol viviente, mostrando su nombre cuando atraviesa al hombre árbol.

A Melody golpear a un multi-oso con su bate, quien muestra su nombre en el bate de béisbol.

Y a Stan utilizar sus nudillos dándole un puñetazo a un pterodáctilo, quien muestra su nombre a un lado de él.

Al final muestra a los 5 todos sucios y desgarrados de la ropa formando un circulo de espaldas, rodeados de zombies, para atacar todos con sus propias armas.

La imagen cambia, mostrando una especie de televisor en forma de triangulo transmitiendo todo en vivo, con un sombrero de copa color negro en la punta de este,

dejando ver al mismo tiempo 2 hombros, vestidos de azul.

Se muestran a los gemelos Gleeful, quienes estos se observan de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa (mientras sus nombres aparecen a un costado suyo), para después volver a centrar su vista al frente y llevarse su mano cada quien a su respectiva gema, para después mostrar la escena entera y observar que ambos son alumbrados por un brillo azul.

La imagen cambia, mostrando a Gideon y a Pacífica caminar por el pueblo,

para después mostrar a Gideon tropezar con una persona, quienes ambos caen al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Se muestra como el albino se soba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, para después abrir los ojos y observar que se trataba de Mabel Gleeful,

quien esta lo observa y se quedan mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

La imagen cambia, mostrando ahora a Gideon y a Mabel de perfil cenando en un restaurante costoso.

Después se mira a Mabel de enfrente tomando la mano de Guideon,

quien se muestra el rostro de este sonrojado,

para después mostrar como se despide de Mabel quien esta lo mira desde los portones de su enorme mansión.

La imagen cambia rápidamente,

mostrando a los gemelos Gleeful cubiertos de un liquido carmesí,

sosteniendo una daga y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al final muestran el rostro de Gideon, cubierto de sudor,

con su piyama y acostado en su cama, quien este abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Se vuelve a cambiar, mostrando a Mabel entrando a La Cabaña del Misterio, quien detrás de ella se encuentra Candy y Grenda.

Todos los presentes los miran confundidos, mientras que Pacífica estaba hasta el fondo.

Mabel se aproxima a ella mientras Pacifica retrocede, que por consecuencia cae al piso con una mesa y cayendole encima litros de ponche, para despues mostrar como todos la apuntaban y se reían de ella.

Después se cambia la imagen como si de un pensamiento se tratase, para mostrar a Gideon de perfil caminando por el bosque para después pararse en seco, para mirar al frente y observar el letrero de la cabaña, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

Ahora se muestra a Gideon platicando con Robbie y con Melody desde un punto que se muestra sus cuerpos enteros y parte de la tienda, al igual que a Pacífica escondida observando todo.

Para luego mostrar una mesa y ver que esta es golpeada por el puño de Gideon,

ahora mostrando de perfil como este se muestra enojado y los presentes tratan de calmarlo.

Mostrando ahora el rostro de Pacífica, quien esta tiene una cara de tristeza y decepción.

Rápidamente se muestra a Pacífica hablar desde un teléfono de perfil,

luego se aproxima a su rostro mostrando una cara de confusión.

Rápidamente se muestra a Pacífica caminando dentro de una fabrica abandonada asustada.

Luego se muestra una silla de espaldas, quien esta se voltea mostrando a Mabel sentada en esta con las piernas cruzadas.

A continuación se muestra a Pacífica rodeada de un brillo azul,

quien este la dirige hacia un acantilado.

La imagen cambia mostrando a Mabel con una mano en su gema y mostrando una cara psicópata.

Luego se muestra de espaldas, mostrando a la vez como una mano le arrebata su diadema, haciando que Pacifica caiga al suelo,

para luego mostrar como Mabel se voltea desconcertada,

para mostrar ahora el rostro de Gideon a punto de romper la gema de la castaña.

Se muestra la misma imagen con el caso de Mabel, solo que aquí es una aura azul la que le arrebata la gema, para mostrar que era Dipper el ocasionador de ese acto.

La imagen cambia, ahora mostrando a los hermanos Pines con cara de desconfianza, mientras que al fondo se muestran en el bosque.

Luego se muestra rápidamente a los gemelos Gleeful, quien la mayor tiene las manos en las caderas con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que el menor esta de brazos cruzados, con su mirada fría de siempre.

Al final se muestran a los 4 de perfil en la misma posición que anteriormente.

Ahora pasa un auto-reflejo, mostrando a un robot enorme, con 4 brazos y 2 cabezas, una parecida a Dipper y otra parecida a Mabel.

Luego se aproxima la imagen y se ve el interior del robot, mostrando que era manejado por los gemelos Gleeful.

Se muestra la imagen de como los gemelos destruyen todo a su paso con ayuda de su robot.

Mostrando ahora a Pacífica y a Gideon a punto de saltar hacia ellos, lo cual lo logran y entran al interior del robot para, una vez adentro, pelear contra Dipper y Mabel.

Luego se muestra como el robot cae al piso.

Se vuelva a cambiar la imagen, mostrando a un Dipper y a una Mabel totalmente sucios y de pie, mostrando ahora a Pacífica y a Gideon de igual manera solo que incados en el suelo.

Se muestra nuevamente a los gemelos y estos, con ayuda de su gema, empiezan a flotar y se dirigen a un portal que estaba arriba de ellos abierto por Will Cipher, antes de que llegue la policía.

La imagen cambia mostrando como Dipper y Mabel, en el sótano de su mansión, humillan a Will mientras él llora.

Luego se acerca al rostro de Will, quien este deja salir una ultima lagrima, para después mostrar como este se empieza a agrandar mientras toma un color rojo en todo su cuerpo.

Dipper y Mabel retroceden un tanto atemorizados por la conducta del isósceles, además de que les bloqueaba el paso por su masa.

Se muestra como Will termina su "transformación" para al final terminar con un cuerpo totalmente diferente, de color rojo, sus ojos negros y su iris rasgada de amarillo, además de que era más grande.

Al final este ruge mientras lo rodea un fuego color amarillo.

Luego se muestra el apocalipsis mismo en persona,

el tanque de agua se convierte en una especie de araña para pisar los automóviles. El gran leñador se mueve de su lugar para destruir todo a su paso. Los pinos de la región resulta ser enormes pies de color café con hongos verdes, entre otras cosas.

Luego se ve a Gideon, Stan, Pacífica, Mcgucket, Melody, Robbie y Wendy peleando todos contra el apocalipsis, ayudándose unos a otros.

Luego se muestra como ellos van corriendo hacia lo que parece ser una bóveda abandonada, la abren de un portazo.

Pero se sorprenden al ver a la familia Gleeful, prácticamente haciendo lo mismo que ellos estaban haciendo hace unos minutos.

Luego se muestra a los primeros 6 de espaldas, sobre saltándose y volteando hacia atrás, mostrando que era un enorme monstruo de cera.

Luego se ve como todos forman una linea en posición de ataque.

Se muestra ahora todos peleando contra quien se le cruze en el camino.

Al final se ve a los hermanos Pines, quien detras de ellos se encuntran sus amigos, con cara de disgusto, mientras que al otro lado se ve a la familia Gleeful con la misma expresión, siendo encabezado por los menores de esa familia.

Luego se acerca a los rostros de los Pines y luego a la de los gemelos, mostrando ahora como los 4 se estrechan las manos.

Rápidamente se muestra a los gemelos telepatía ser rodeados por una aura azul,

después se muestra a los hermanos Pines peleando con todos los demonios pertenecientes de la dimensión de Will.

Al final se muestra a todos los restantes pelear contra quien esta en contra de la paz.

Luego se muestra como todos (a excepción de Bud) están formando un circulo (quien este tiene un símbolo abajo de cada uno), todos rodeados de un brillo amarillo.

Ahora se muestra a Will, quien esta sufriendo varias transformaciones, quien este termina con un brillo blanco, cegando la pantalla por un momento.

La imagen cambia nuevamente, ahora mostrando una pila de fotos, que se muestra que están siendo apiladas.

Un pterodáctilo con el hocico abierto. Un gnomo sonriendo a la cámara. Un hombre-tauro trotando en el bosque. Un unicornio. El robot que habían construido Mabel y Dipper. La mansión Gleeful. La Cabaña del Misterio. La Tienda de la Telepatía. Un golem de tierra. Un zombie. Un monstruo de cera. Un extraño hombrecito con cabeza de una pelota de Golf. La fotografía de el monstruo del Lago Ness. Will Cipher. Los diarios 1, 2 y 3 acomodados por orden numérico.

Luego se muestra la foto de 2 encapuchados, que no se les puede ver la cara gracias a la capucha.

Refiriéndose a la masa de su cuerpo son hombre y mujer. El hombre mas alto que la mujer. En la capucha de la fémina se puede observar unos cuantos mechones castaños. Mientras que el hombre, aunque trata de ocultar sus manos por las mangas de su capucha, se puede observar que su mano derecha posee 6 nudillos.

Pero, por alguna razón, la imagen pareciese querer desintegrarse por si sola.

Ahora se muestra una nueva foto, en ella se puede ver que están en el bosque:

En el centro se encuentra a Gideon cargando a Pacifica con sus espaldas juntas, los 2 sonriendo a la cámara.

A su lado izquierdo se puedo ver a Robbie sentado en una roca, con su expresión despreocupada de siempre, al igual que se encuentra Melody sonriendo a la cámara agitando la mano.

A su lado derecho se encuentra Stan, quien este tiene su pie derecho apoyado en una pequeña roca con su típica sonrisa, que al mismo tiempo se encuentra los gemelos Gleeful, Dipper con los brazos cruzados y su típica mirada fría mirando a la izquierda, mientras que Mabel tiene una cara de enamorada observando a Gideon de reojo.

Por ultimo, se muestra una postal con las letras en grande y en colores verde y blanco, Reverse Falls, para después mostrar una clase de pergamino viejo, con un triangulo con una pequeña lágrima extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

Este esta encerrado en un circulo con una clase de símbolos.

Por desgracia, la imagen pasa muy rápido, demasiado rápido como para apenas poder ver una cuarta parte del pergamino.

¡¡AHORA SI A EMPEZAR A LEER!! (esperó que sea de su agrado ｖ)


End file.
